The Future Mr and Mrs Mac Taylor
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Mac and Stella, Stella and Mac, Stella Taylor, Mrs. Mac Taylor, Mr. and Mrs. Mac Taylor – there we are, that sounds better.


**Hi everyone ! Wow its been a long time since i posted anything. Anywho, this is my second Smacked story, i hope all of you like it. **

* * *

Mac and Stella, Stella and Mac, Stella Taylor, Mrs. Mac Taylor, Mr. and Mrs. Mac Taylor – there we are, that sounds better.

She felt like a high school girl crushing on the hottest guy in school. Stella had been doodling her and Mac's names for hours, when she was supposed to be doing her paper work.

She knew she was in love with Mac Taylor, she just didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to tell him, she truly did but the question that had always plagued her was, _does he feel the same way? _At times she felt like they had a connection but she wasn't sure and before she came out and told him, she wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

So with that in mind, she had a plan.

She smirked at the thought.

What she didn't realize was that the man who had invaded her thoughts on more then a few occasions was leaning against her office door, gazing at her.

She finally felt a presence in the room and looked up, while trying to conceal a blush that was currently working its way up to her cheeks.

He smiled at her, "Hey Stell."

Quickly gaining her composure she mustered up a small 'hi'.

He looked at the clock then back at her.

"Your shift ended two hours ago, Stell."

She didn't notice how late it was.

All she could say was, "Oh."

He laughed, she missed that laugh of his, it was infectious, and soon they were both in fits of laughter.

Once both stopped laughing Mac spoke up," Have you eaten?"

Stella looked up at him and smiled, "Not yet, I was thinking of ordering Chinese tonight, wanna join me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll meet you at your place in an hour?"

"Sounds good." She said as she got up from her chair to retrieve her coat.

Mac, being the gentleman he was, helped her into her coat.

His hand brushed her neck and sent a shiver down her back. This action did not go unnoticed by Mac. He liked the fact that he could do that to her, maybe this wasn't a case of unrequited love, he could only hope she loved him.

When he looked over her shoulder he saw that her desk was a mess, papers everywhere, that wasn't what caught his attention. He noticed a specific piece of paper that had his name doodled all over it, he was then caught off guard when he saw 'Stella Taylor' also written on that paper along with 'Mrs. Mac Taylor'. The more he thought about it the more he liked the sound of it; he would love to make her his wife.

He was pulled out of his reverie when she muttered a thank you and turned to him.

She met his eyes, those amazing blue eyes. There were so much emotion coming from those eyes but in a second all of it was gone when he ended eye contact.

He cleared his throat, "I'll see you later then."

With that he turned on his heal and left down the hall leaving a stunned Stella behind.

She knew what she saw in Mac's eyes and it was clear as day, she saw love. There was no mistaking it, no way to deny it and she didn't want to deny it any longer.

Tonight was the night she was going to tell him how she felt.

No longer would she just sit around and wait for him, no longer would she stand by and watch him go out with other women, no longer would she do this silly dance that they have done a thousand times before, and no longer would she fantasize about being with him.

And if he didn't feel the same way well she didn't know what would happen, but she refused to be that woman who would always go on that 'what if' rant because she was to afraid of what would happen.

She was determined.

When she got home she changed into dark blue sweat pants and a white camisole.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door, she opened it to see a very deliciously handsome, smirking Mac Taylor leaning against the door frame.

"_What the hell." _She thought.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. She pushed him on the couch and straddled him.

"Stell-" She cut him off with a searing kiss full of pent-up sexual tension from the past years.

It didn't take him long to respond and he pulled her even closer to him, he relished in the feeling of Stella on his lap, the touch of her lips and the feel of her hands roaming all over his body. His tongue ran over her lips and nudged her for entrance, she happily complied.

Soon enough he flipped them over and sat carefully on top of Stella. He rested his hands under the hem of her shirt on her hips.

When the need for air became too great they separated.

Both breathing hard Stella was the first to speak up, "Mac, before you say anything I just wanted to say if you don't feel the same way about me just tell me now and we can forget this even happened."

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time now." He said truthfully.

Her face lit up and she gave him that smile that he loved.

"This isn't a one time thing right?" She questioned still somewhat curious.

"No definitely not, Mrs. Mac Taylor." He smirked.

She gasped and a blush started to quickly rush to her cheeks.

"You saw that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry I find it cute." He bent down and kissed her nose.

"So is there a reason that you're still on top of me?"

"Yes, I am quite comfortable." He joked.

"Well my bed's more comfortable if that's what you're looking for." She said seductively.

His eyes searched hers to make sure she was ready.

"Mac, I love you and trust you, I want this . . . if you do." She said somewhat shyly.

"I love you too Stell and I do." He said as he got off of her.

He picked her up bridle style and brought her into the bedroom.

He carefully placed her on the bed and said, "Let's start practicing for the honeymoon."

She let out a girlish giggle, a sound that Mac would never want to live without.

That night he showed her how much he loved his future Mrs. Stella Taylor.

La End.

* * *

**So . . . how did i do? i hope you all enjoyed it.**

**comments would be lovely (:**

**&& if you leave one i'll give you three cookies, any kind you want :D**

**-Kath**


End file.
